Student bios
Name: Kopaka Hikaru Namesake: Kopaka is the name of a character from another franchise, and the surname is the Japanese word for light. Hero Name: Radiant Light: Red Eye Hero Namesake: Ever since he was a child, Kopaka enjoyed having a different eye color than most other children. The first part of his hero name stems from the fact that he is fascinated by how light can be “radiant” in the darkness, and "Red Eye" is because Kopaka always wanted a name that made use of his eye color, and he thought it sounded awesome, as well as the fact he wanted to show that not only villains have red eyes. Age: 15 Quirk: Light. This quirk allows Kopaka to have some control over light, but it doesn’t make him invisible like Toru. Kopaka can fire beams of light from his hands, light up his hands similar to a flashlight of flare, and his eyes aren’t hurt/irritated by bright light, though that last one is a passive side-effect. The drawbacks of his quirk are that he has below average vision in the darkness, and any shadow/darkness based quirk puts his quirk is at a disadvantage depending on location. Kopaka also has limited use of his quirk, becoming physically weaker the more he uses it. Kopaka also takes double damage from darkness/shadow quirks. As a side note, Light is better used as a range attack. Personality: Kopaka is usually very cynical and pessimistic in most situations, only becoming optimistic if he believes the odds are in his favour. In battle, he is usually calm and collected, although he becomes seized by panic if caught by surprise. He also displays a more relaxed, less cynical, easy-going side when he is within friends, loved ones, or situations he’s comfortable with. He is also a slight glutton, usually not sharing with anybody, but nonetheless cares about his friends, but stays away if it seems like they want to be left alone. Flaws: As mentioned before, Kopaka is very cynical, usually giving negative feedback about most things, and can also be quite arrogant in battle, and welcomes challenges, which sometimes lead him to making reckless decisions. If he is caught by surprise or he miscalculates, he immediately becomes seized by panic, making his fighting style more reckless. Kopaka can also be impish, pranking his friends even if they make it clear it annoys them, and Kopaka also has no problem ignoring orders he doesn’t like, although if it’s his mother, a teacher or Pro Hero, he obeys. Strengths: Kopaka can be calm and collected, provided he isn’t surprised. He also has practiced how to ration the use of his quirk, so it’s more likely he will use it all if he attacks in panic. He is also loyal to his friends, and mother, and enjoys challenges, willing to see how strong he is and not backing down, to a fault. Backstory: Kopaka lives alone with his mother, as his father is seldom home, usually gambling away his earnings in a casino somewhere. Because of this, his mother is the only parent he's had for most of his life. He used to ask about his father when he was younger, although he eventually grew to understand the truth and focus on his life, and his goal of becoming a hero. His goal from becoming a hero stems from a promise he made to a childhood friend. Casual Outfit: His casual outfit is a white Mellogang T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes, and he wears a necklace of the Master Sword from Zelda. Outfit inspiration: Kopaka enjoys listening to Marshmello, hence the T-shirt, and his necklace is because one of his favorite games is Ocarina of Time. Hero Outfit Inspiration: His hero outfit uses the white sleeveless tailcoat with a high collar and red accents, as white is one of the colors most associated with light, the red highlights are because red is also a color that can come from light, and a black and red bodysuit underneath, and a matching gauntlet on his left arm. The bodysuit, shoes and gauntlet are black with red highlights to show that even during the darkest hour, there is always a light. Reason for wanting to be a Hero: Kopaka wants to give his mother something to be proud of, and make good use of his quirk as well as keep a childhood promise he has made. View on All Might: At first, Kopaka thought All Might was crazy for being the Symbol of Peace. As time went on, Kopaka started to slowly admire All Might, until he finally accepted All Might was a hero because it was the noble thing to do. He admires All Might because of his strength, though not to an obsessive level like Deku. Recommended: No, he took the exam and passed, as he welcomed the challenge. Misc: Kopaka enjoys eating chocolate, and Dr. Pepper, and enjoys watching American adult shows like Rick and Morty, American Dad!, and Family Guy. He also greatly enjoys playing Ocarina of Time, and memes. Aside from All Might, he also idolizes and looks up to MatPat, because he also likes to "nerd out". He also looks like: (The casual outfit are what I described above, this is just the character model/placeholder) Stats: Power- A Speed- B Technique- C (D when he is in panic) Intelligence- B (D when he is in panic) Cooperativeness- D By, Operation-Ivysaur Category:Student bio